It's Under Where?
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: How did it even get there? Well, as with most things that caused suffering in Yotsuba's life, she blamed Itsuki.


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. Most of this was based on **四葉のパンツ by 神北ちゃんねる＠かがり

* * *

**February 13**

"Hm? Uesugi-san's still here?"

Right when I arrived back at the apartment, I noticed a familiar pair of shoes. I looked around to spot him but could only find the large visage of Itsuki sitting by the kotatsu.

She looked up from her book, glasses glinting from the sunlight. "You came back rather quickly, Yotsuba."

"Aha, it's because I ran back."

"About Uesugi-kun…" A mischievous smile grew on the youngest sister's face. "Actually, if you come over here you can see something interesting."

As she drank a cup of tea, she beckoned me closer to the kotatsu. Notebooks that had been spread out over the table were now closed with our writing instruments also fixed.

Our latest study session had just ended so I had gone out to by snacks at the convenience store.

I made my way to Itsuki who eating one of Miku's leftover chocolates. Even mid chew, she still excitedly pointed to rather large lump sticking out of the kotatsu.

Just by the top of his head, I knew it was obviously Uesugi-san.

"How weird. He didn't want to sleep at his place?"

"Well, he did spend the whole day as our tutor so let's let him rest a little." A very mom-like Itsuki said, the mature tone contradicting how she was already in the middle of eating one of the snacks I had bought.

"I wonder if he's that tired."

"Well, why don't you join us too?"

I obliged, sitting across Itsuki as I tried to make as little noise as possible. As Uesugi-san was inside, Itsuki and I couldn't even push our feet in.

Today, Itsuki and I invited Uesugi-san over for a study session. Uesugi-san never refuses any of our invitations to study, and even if he can't come over, he still doesn't mind teaching us in the library after school. The reason he's here was because Uesugi-san claimed we'd "make good progress" if we even studied here even when I told him "You can't! You'll fall asleep for sure!"

"I'm sorry, Uesugi-san."

He must have fallen asleep from all the work helping us out, especially me. I was planning on thanking him for his hard work somehow too though I wasn't too sure on how to do that.

Don't get in the way of your sisters.

Don't pull them down with you.

I placed the bag containing snacks on the kotatsu which got a curious look from Itsuki across me.

"Can I have some, Yotsuba?"

"Of course! But make sure to leave some for Uesugi-san."

"I-I know that!"

"Shi shi shi."

I bought the snacks to give a reason for Uesugi-san to have a break but as I did so it seems he had fallen asleep…maybe I should try studying a bit more?

However, any concentration I had was broken down by the visage of my younger sister eating the chocolate candy I had bought with such relish.

"We should wake up Uesugi-san before everyone comes back."

"That's right." Itsuki nodded, cheeks plump with candy. "I can't trust Ichika and Nino not to do some mischief."

I couldn't deny that either.

Ichika is currently at work. Nino and Miku were both shopping together so we could still afford maybe an hour more until they get back home.

"Ah! This star-shaped one is also delicious! It's all too good!"

As Itsuki continued to go crazy on sweets, I secretly sneaked closer to Uesugi-san to peek at his sleeping face. It was a peaceful profile that had fallen to the temptation of fluffy carpets and cotton.

After all, even he can look cute when he's sleep—

"Hm?"

"Hmmm?!"

I rubbed my eyes over and over again but the sight didn't disappear.

Why was it there? No way, Uesugi-san…you didn't go to sleep like tha did you? If I thought about it, the kotatsu was also where I was doing laundry earlier…

"What's the matter, Yotsuba?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing!" Itsuki clearly didn't fully believe me with the ways her eyes narrowed and her chowing slowed down but it didn't look like she was willing to pursue it over her snacks.

"Is that so? Ah, can I open package with that new chocolate wafer?"

"Yes! Eat whatever you want!"

Well, for the time being it doesn't seem like Itsuki had noticed…is she really that hungry?

Anyways, I have to make sure to collect it without waking up Uesugi-san.

I definitely don't want him to see my kiddy panties.

Besides that, his current appearance…it's a bit worrying.

The panties are laid right under Uesugi-san's face. No matter how you look at it, that's definitely the image of a pervert. If I were to use a sound to describe such a look, it would definitely be *sniff sniff*. Also, I try not think about such things because if he really did smell it I think I'd just die.

When I brought my hand close to Uesugi-san's mouth, I could feel his soft breath and a small voice leaking out of it. In addition to guilt, there was an odd sense of elation that I couldn't really understand.

I then grabbed the end of the panty that was slightly protruding from Uesugi-san's face and, deep within me, asked forgiveness from the bottom of my heart. Yes, please forgive me for doing this but it's also for the sake of Uesugi-san's honor.

I didn't care too much if the elastic got worn out from doing this as it was an old pair. However, when I thought about how it covered Uesugi-san's face I felt a little excited.

Jokes aside…if I pull this out now, Uesugi-san would definitely wake up. However, I had no choice. This was an emergency.

Confirming my choice, I

"What are you doing to, Uesugi-kun?"

"N-nothing!"

Surprised from Itsuki's sudden question, I panicked and released my grip on the cloth. Unfortunately, as I pulled back my hand, a finger lightly snagged one end of the pair for a second.

"Ha!"

Just the small amount of vibration seemed to be enough to awaken Uesugi-san. His body struggled as he pulled himself out of the kotatsu but soon settled down where he could finally crawl himself out of it as if nothing had happened.

"…I thought that I had returned back home. Sorry, I fell asleep."

"Ahahaha…"

Also, the cloth (panties) that had been covering his face was now for some reason in his hands. Why?! After all, Uesugi-san…

"It's my fault. I was being a bit noisy. Sorry."

"No, I was the one using your Kotatsu. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"It's fine! You aren't even our tutor but you still came over."

"Still, for the person to be teaching to have fallen asleep…hm? What is this?" At last, Uesugi-san finally realized he was holding something.

"That's my handkerchief! Handkerchief! Uesugi-san was drooling while he was sleeping and so I wiped it all up with that!"

Even if I'm bad at lying, I had no choice but to recover it before he becomes more aware of such a thing.

"I see, my bad." Uesugi-san nods to me, oddly morose. "I'll wash it and give it back to you next time."

"No no no no! That's no good! Please return it now."

I really hoped I wasn't screaming but my voice had probably reached a new octave.

"What are you saying? Isn't it dirty?" As he said so, Uesugi-san shoved it into his pocket. My only silver lining was that he hadn't seemed to realize what it was yet.

"It's dirty so you should give it back. Please."

It had come to this. Begging. However, all I got was a confused look from Uesugi-san.

"I really don't know what you're saying."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ah, It's six o clock already!" Uesugi-san who had just checked his phone immediately stood up and showed us the display.

_Uesugi Raiha_

_ Today, I've cooked Onii-chan's favorite curry! I'll be waiting for you to come back._

"I'll be waiting for you to come back," repeated Uesugi-san as he immediately started to head to the front door.

"As usual, you're aggressive in things like that," said Itusuki, although the teasing of her tone was ruined by the drool flowing down her lips. Just from the mention of curry?!

But more importantly,

"Uesugi-san, I understand your feelings but please wait for a moment."

Please don't leave! Please come back and leave behind that thing in your pocket!

Please.

Desperate, I hugged him from behind just as he reached the front door. Just how long have I been getting in Uesugi-san's way? But more importantly, I reached out to the inside of his pocket….

"Wait!"

Before I could do anything, Itsuki had suddenly appeared before us. She stood tall and firm, much like the mother she wanted to become.

"Uesugi-kun, please come back inside and receive Yotsuba's feelings!"

"ItsukI?"

Uesugi-san stopped which made me release my hold on him.

I don't know what Itsuki was going to say but if she was about to reveal my past than I needed to stop her!

"Itsu-"

"I'm sorry but I only ate a little of it."

"No, it's fine."

Uesugi-san shook his head as Itsuki passed a box of chocolate cookies to him. The wrapping was obviously hastily sealed back close with tape with crumbs still scattered over the box.

"It's from Yotsuba. I'll admit I was wrong to have eaten some of it."

"Well that much couldn't be avoided." Shaking his head, Uesugi-san turned to me and thanked me, lightly running his hand across the top of my head with a smile.

…Why are you doing such things right now-!

There was no way I'd be able to chase Uesugi-san anymore…because my face was definitely bright red.

I verted my eyes from his.

"T-thank you very much for today…"

.

All I wanted to do was take back the thing in his pocket. Itsuki apologized to me as a I collapsed by the front door.

"Sorry, Yotsuba. It seems I did forget to leave some for Uesugi-san."

* * *

Yotsuba was acting strange.

After Uesugi-kun left, she said she was going to catch up to him even though he was already an hour away from the apartment. Then when she came back, all she did was sit in the corner of the room muttering to herself. I could make out some of her ramblings like "It's over", "I'm dead", "I'm hated" and, "Let me just die" which she said with eyes lacking focus or light.

"Oy, what happened?"

"She wasn't even this depressed when she failed..."

"Didn't Fuutarou come over today?"

"Yes, we had a study session. The three of us, me Yotsuba, and Uesugi-kun."

"And you didn't invite me…"

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't think Miku would need to study as much as us."

"That's-"

"Aha, don't worry about it, Itsuki."

Ichika, Nino, and Miku had finally come back only to see whatever…Yotsuba was now.

"Yotsuba, I don't know what happened but I'm sure it's fine." Miku tried to soothe Yotsuba as Nino prepared dinner with the help of Ichika.

"Did you do something to Fuutarou?"

"Not yet…"

"Then it should be fine because Fuutarou is gentle and nice."

"Un."

"Can you cheer up now?"

"I think so. Thank you, Miku."

"How's it going? The food will only take a bit loner"

"Thank you, Nino."

"Didn't I tell you that you can rely on Oneechan?"

"It's okay now. Thank you, Ichika."

When I looked at Yotsuba who smiled lightly as she said words of gratitude, I couldn't help but think that they didn't reach her at all.

However, as I sit here waiting for the rice to cook, I went over again the conversation between Yotsuba and Uesugi-kun. It didn't seem that Yotsuba was angry at Uesugi-kun…the only people there at the time were the three of us…in other words…wasn't it my fault!?

Well, I can't say I'm fully innocent. After all, I did eat most of the sweets Yotsuba had bought. But isn't that the usual thing to happen? She never got mad before…so, what could be the problem?

I moved closer to Yotsuba, intent on apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step all over your feelings, Yotsuba."

"What are you talking about, Itsuki?"

"You were talking about how you wanted to get something back from Uesugi-kun, right?"

"Huh?"

"I was being insensitive to be the one to hand over to him something Yotsuba bought to say thank you. I'm sorry."

"…Shi shi shi. That's enough, Itsuki. Thank you!"

Yotsuba's sudden laughter left me confused.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Time to eat. It wasn't a big deal then?"

"Wah! Nino. The only thing you cooked were foods Yotsuba liked!"

"It just happens."

"Ahahaha!"

It seemed that Yotsuba's problems were solved…I think?

* * *

As usual, Raiha's curry was delicious.

However, I couldn't really taste it tonight.

The reason is simple. It's because it is still in my pocket.

There was no way I could calmly eat curry rice.

"What happened, Oniichan?"

"What did you do? Were you in a fight?"

It seemed my suspicious state was easily noticed by my father. His sharp eyes looked over me, questioning. My sister's own curious ones were just as analytical.

"I think he went over to Itsuki-san's place today."

"Hey, you shouldn't fight with girls! You should be nice to them."

"…whatever. Thanks for the meal. I'm going to take a bath."

I immediately escaped to our place's small dressing room. The only place you could be alone in this house is the toilet or the bathroom.

I cheeked to make sure the door was firmly closed before taking the thing out of my pocket.

"…. No matter how I look at it, these are panties." When I opened my fist, the thing at the center was obviously women's underwear.

It had a light yellowish green plaid design. A four-leaf clover decorated the front. It was made of thick fabric, as thick as the underwear I was wearing. It was clearly underwear meant for children.

If this was Raiha's than it wouldn't bother me that much. I'd just place it back or wash it and call it a day. Unfortunately, something said otherwise.

"It's written here…'Yotsuba'…"

She said she wiped my drool with her handkerchief so I decided to wash it then give it back clean.

This was only a few hours ago so there can't be lapse in my memory.

When I got home, I pulled it out to ask Raiha to add it to the laundry. At that time, they were already panties. In a panic, I then plunged it back into my pocket which leads to the present.

Yes, there's no mistake.

If so, then Yotsuba wiped my drool with her panties. That's the clear act of a pervert.

Not me. Yotsuba.

"And I still have to wash and return this…"

The rubber looked stretched giving it a feeling of being worn-out. There was also a faint smell of detergent..not that I sniffed it or anything. It's clearly unused. Yotsuba is stupid so she must have mistaken a handkerchief with panties.

Yes, that's my decision on the matter. It's convenient how a lot of the actions of the Nakano sisters can be explained away because of their stupidity.

Since there's no way I can ask Raiha to add this to the laundry, I'll just wash this by hand.

"…it should be fine, right?"

* * *

"He's mumbling in the dressing room. Something definitely happened at Nakano-san's house."

"I see."

"Well, he's a high school boy so there's a lot going on."

"?"

"It's a bit too early for you, Raiha."

* * *

**March 13**

In the end, my panties never returned.

I had no doubts it was with Uesugi-san however, with the finals coming up and the bet that we would transfer if we failed even one exam, there was no time to worry about such trivial problems. What were panties when there were such high stakes on the line? Thinking of my sisters, I instead put my all into my studies.

It's a lie. I was nervous every time we met.

.

"Yotsuba! What were the results of the test!?"

"Thank you. I... I feel like this was the first time my efforts have been rewarded!"

"…I see."

After the test results came out, Uesugi-san came running to hear mine first. Seeing him so worried and out of breath, his feelings of concern for me made my tears overflow.

"I was able to help everyone too."

"That's only natural."

"I'm happy. It's the first time I've gotten such a score."

"I'd be troubled if you're satisfied with just that."

"Shi shi shi. I'll definitely aim for a better score next time!"

"Of course." Saying that, Uesugi-san offered to me a handkerchief.

"Hm? Oh, thank you. It's unlike Uesugi-san."

Even though it felt oddly strange, I received the handkerchief and wiped away my tears.

For some reason, Uesugi-san was playing with his bangs and looking away.

"It's fine. By the way, _that's_ a handkerchief."

"Eh? What do you….Ah!?"

"…"

"That is-!"

"Hold on, Yotsuba. Let's talk somewhere else. We stand out too much here."

Suddenly, Uesugi-san took my hand and pulled my all the way to the rooftop. I didn't even know that the school's roof was open but it seemed Uesugi-san has come here before.

Also, he was insensitive as usual so he didn't notice but it was embarrassing for me to walk through the school, holding my hand.

* * *

"First of all, I want you to listen to me."

"Hai."

"It wasn't on purpose."

"Was it lust?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Actually, I already know. It was my fault after all."

"Really? That's a relief." Uesugi-san visibly deflated in relief. It seemed that Uesugi-san was worried that I would be angry. I wonder if he thought he had mistakenly taken it home? Well, I can't say that's not what happened.

"Also, please take this?"

Unexpectedly, I was given a package. It was a nicely wrapped paper bag that he placed into my hands. These must have been the panties he mistakenly took with him.

"They're panties. I bought new ones."

"Eh!?

"Don't misunderstand!" exclaimed Uesugi-kun, holding up a hand. "I didn't want to choose them but I had to choose one in the end. But they don't reflect my interests, alright? I just bought them."

"T-thank you very much!" I hugged the package close to my chest. "I'm very happy but…is it okay for me to receive this?"

I had to wonder if it's okay that I'm the only sister who received something like this. If I look closer, the brand shown in the paper bag is something he could have only bought in an underwear shop. It must have been expensive for Uesugi-san.

"This time it's only you. Don't tell the others. Seriously. I don't have the money for such things. And, uh…

Uesugi-san paused, turning his eyes away. I couldn't help but egg him on to satisfy my curiousity.

"And?"

"Your feelings, I received them properly. It's a day early but they're blue. Please take it as an early White day gift."

He was aware of them? No, is it because of what Itsuki had said?

But is it really okay?

Even though Miku was always giving you chocolates…

"Is it okay?" If only I was special?

Uesugi-san looked me straight in the eyes as he spoke up.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but I wasn't planning on getting you anything on White day if I didn't need to bother with this."

"Don't you have any delicacy at all? The excitement will fade away."

"That's not true. I'm sure the feeling of passing all your exams will be something you won't forget."

"That's different!"

"Well, I'm done here so I'm leaving. Today, we'll celebrate passing the exams at the cake shop."

"Eh? You already know everyone else's results?"

"No, I don't. The stupidest one turned out fine so it'll be all right."

"I see!"

"…you're too easily convinced."

* * *

"By the way, Uesugi-san…"

Right when I'm almost down the steps, Yotsuba called my name.

"When are you going to return my underwear?"

"…oh yeah."

Damn, she remembered!

Swallowing, I tuned my head back up at her.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's outside my abilities. I don't have it anymore."

"S-suspicious! This is suspicious! How do you not have it anymore? I properly wrote my name on it!"

You did write it. In Hiragana.

"I'm sorry but…" If I said I threw it away, it would hurt her. However, it's not possible to say I used it either.

So there was only one option.

"…I'm leaving."

"What's that? Aha, I know why you can't give it back! It's because you think my panties can't be used anymore!"

Just what was she talking about?

* * *

On the day I was going to be married, my sister-in-law presented to me a pair of panties which I then excitedly put on.

It was too good to be true.

Although, the name I had written once was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**AN: I swear that not all the Eatsuki jokes were mine. Honest. Sure I added a few more but that's like just something that you have to expect to increase much like Itsuki's weight.**


End file.
